


Your brother's a WHAT?

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, Hawkeye has a mini Hawkeye, I have a lot of feelings at the moment, Kind of AU, M/M, definitely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out he has a brother in England who has to move into the tower on account of his parents dying.<br/>This is the story of how they overcome the awkward and their developing relationship thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um...hi

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head whilst lying in bed one night and refused to leave me alone until I had written something down.
> 
> On a side note, I should not be allowed to write anything after 11pm.

Clint fidgeted nervously in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D. van. Across from him, Natasha watched. A look of thinly veiled worry flitted about on her face as she took in her partner-in-crime's obvious anxiety. 

'It's gonna be fine, Clint.' she smiled encouragingly but was treated to a look of complete desperation from the archer.

'What if he doesn't like me?' he whispered. He felt absolutely horrible, like he was going to throw up if he spoke too loudly and the motion of the van wasn't doing much to help the queasy feeling in his stomach. Natasha sighed impatiently.

'You're his big brother, the only family he has left and you're an Avenger. He's going to love you.'  
Clint didn't look convinced.

***

The airport was crowded when they finally arrived and Clint immediately felt ten times worse. He was jostled from side to side as noisy families barged through the crowd, grey looking business men wove their disapproving way around suitcase trolleys and screaming children and young couples greeted each other with squeals of delight. He leaned over to Natasha.

'I feel sick.'  
She tutted and poked him in the ribs.

'Don't be such a baby, Clint. It's all going to be fine. Now hold this up.'

They had reached the arrival gates and Clint suddenly found his hands full of cardboard bearing in bold black letters the name 'Oscar'. Someone had taken time to doodle tiny little flowers and swirls around the name and Clint rather suspected Darcy's involvement. Or Tony's. Either was possible if enough alcohol was involved. 

He held it over his head in an attempt to make it visible over the hustle and bustle. 

'Can you see him?' he asked Nat who was leaning over the railing at the front.

'Not yet.' she called back. 'Give it time. He'll turn up.'

They had been waiting for ten minutes, each second piling onto Clint's worry, when a tall teenager stepped out through the arrival gates. A pair of bright blue eyes scanned the crowd before alighting on the card that Clint was still waving above his head. Recognition flared in his eyes, quickly followed by relief at being found so quickly. He crossed to the railing, his suitcase rumbling along behind him.  
Clint shoved his way to the front, ignoring the 'Hey's of displeasure that broke up around him. 

'Oscar?' 

'Clint?'

Twin grins broke across their faces as Clint leaned over to hug his alienated brother. Yeah, it was a little awkward, but Clint didn't really care.

He had a brother and he would go to hell and back to keep it that way.


	2. Welcome to the Tower

‘So let me get this straight. You’re a superhero with no powers who works for a government agency and goes out shooting norse Gods and general bad guys for a living. And you live with /the/ Tony Stark and a bunch of other heroes in a massive tower in New York.’

Clint nodded.  


‘That’s about it. You forgot the aliens but yeah. Pretty much.’  
Oscar leaned back in his seat, trying to comprehend what he’d just been told.  


‘Bloody hell.’

***

The tower was intimidating to say the least. Even just looking up at it stirred uncomfortable feelings of inferiority in Oscar’s mind and the thought of actually living there was almost, well- unthinkable. Clint saw Oscar’s face tense with worry as he stared up at the huge construction of steel and glass. He nudged him gently with his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

‘I know it looks kinda scary on the outside, but Stark builds to intimidate. It’s really quite nice on the inside.’ He smiled at him conspiratorily. ‘Besides, we all think Stark’s trying to compensate for something.’

Oscar gave a sudden snort of really quite undignified laughter and before they both knew it, they were trying to support each other as they doubled up with laughter. Tears were beginning to stream down their cheeks as Natasha stepped from the van to the pavement. She took one look at the small giggling pile the brothers had been reduced to before shaking her head and striding into the tower all the while muttering a veritable stream of Russian. Something about Clint and needing to grow up.When they were finally able to see straight they followed her, Clint still giggling quietly to himself.

The immediate inside of the building wasn’t much better than the outside, despite Clint’s assurances. Once more they were met with steel and glass and behind the reception desk was a huge portrait of the Avengers themselves. Oscar didn’t like the way Captain America was looking at him. It made him want to in sit in time out.

Was he really going to live with these people? Like, actually live in the same place as a couple of living legends? Would they even like him?

Apparently so if the bone crushing hug he received from Thor or the enthusiastic handshake from the Captain was anything to go by. If anything, he would say that they were more excited to see him than he was to meet them.

‘It’s great to meet you, Oscar. Clint hasn’t stopped talking about you since he found out you existed.’ Oscar laughed, the ends of his ears turning red at the attention.

'It's amazing to meet you sir.' He said shyly, genuinely awed by how- normal the Captain seemed. Steve laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his reddening neck.

'You can just call me Steve. Or Cap. Everyone else seems to.' Okay then. First name terms with Captain America. That was surrealy awesome.

'Yeah yeah yeah. Awesome. Steve, Oscar. Oscar, Steve.' Clint shoved his way in front of Oscar, catching his wrist and beginning to pull him along behind him. 'Now if you don't mind I'm going to show _my_ brother around the rest of tower.'

***

Oscar was feeling distinctly overwhelmed. Clint had taken him on a whistle-stop tour of the tower and his head was whirling with information on who was on which floor, where he could go, where he couldn't go, where he'd get decapitated or have a wrench thrown at his head if he did go (Natasha's room and the workshop) and where the best place to find food at 2am was. He'd been shown around the gym, the lounge (including Thor and Tony's extensive video game and Disney film collections) , the kitchen ('Do NOT eat Thor's poptarts if you value your life,' Clint had warned him), the hanger where he was introduced to the quinjet and various very fast looking vehicles as well as something akin to a tank, the swimming pool in the basement and then up to the roof to show him the New York skyline.

'A bit different from England, hey?' Oscar sighed and sat down on the warm metal. He suddenly felt so tired and sick and just wanted to go home. He missed his mum and dad and sister and friends and heck, he even missed his school.

'A lot different, yeah.' He tucked his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes against a flood of memories. Screeching tyres, burning rubber, the screaming of Leigh as the lorry came careening out of nowhere and smashing through the front of the car, taking his parents with it. Memories of a crushing pain on his legs, of black closing in, of waking up in a too bright hospital with too many tubes curling from his arms and under his nose. He could still remember being wheeled to the side of Leigh's bed, her tiny face pale under the harsh lighting and the beeping of her life support as she lay there unresponsive. He had taken her hand in his for the last time that night. She was gone by the morning and then he was alone.

 He was jerked from his memories by two strong arms wrapping around him and he suddenly realised he had been crying, the silent tears rolling down his face. Clint had sat down next to him and was holding him tight. It was the first proper hug he'd had since the crash and it sent it completely over the edge and the tears were soon falling thick and fast accompanied with great racking sobs. Clint rocked them gently from side to side, murmuring gently to him and ignoring the steadily growing wet patch on his shirt. Gradually the sobs subsided into a quite hiccuping and Oscar sat up, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

'Sorry.' He muttered, nodding at the stain on Clint's top. Clint just grinned and ruffled his hair making him grimace with displeasure.

'It's all right. I've had worse. Weird alien mucus comes first to mind.' Oscar gave him a watery smile.

'I still kinda ruined your top.'

'Oh please, it's just tears. I've had plenty others meet much worse deaths.' He stood up then and stretched, back clicking. 'D'ya wanna see your room now?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sad and a bit sad but just filling in some details that need to be filled in.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> These will get longer I'm sure.
> 
> Comments are a writer's fuel :)


End file.
